Rose Lalonde
|-|Base= |-|Upgraded= |-|Grimdark Form= |-|God Tier= Summary Rose Lalonde is one of the main characters in Homestuck. She was originally named Flighty Broad by Kanaya Maryam, but that name was rejected and the name Rose was chosen. She uses the chumhandle tentacleTherapist when chatting on Pesterchum. She likes magic so much that she studied hundred of books and she has a weird relationships, in fact she contacts with Horrorterrors and at some point she was being corrupted by them but they didn't intend for evil purposes they wanted to help. After that she also had and has a lesbian type relationship with an troll called Kanaya. Power and Stats Key: Base | Upgraded/with Weapons | Grimdark | God Tier Tier: Unknown, 9-A | Low 6-C | 2-A | 2-A Name: Rose Lalonde, The Seer of Light, tentacleTherapist, Flighty Broad, The Grimdark Girl Age: 13 years old (At beginning series), 16 (at the end series) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Homestuck Classification: Human, Sburb Player, Lesbian, Vessel for a portion of the Dark Gods power, God Tier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery | All previous abilities but at a greater extent, Needle Proficiency, Enhanced Staff Proficiency, Wand Magic, Shadow Magic, Eldritch Magic, Seer, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Darkness Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Path to Victory, Accelerated Probability | All previous abilities but at a greater extent, Summoning (Usually Horrorterrors.) | All previous abilities but at a greater extent, Light Embodiment, Light Manipulation, Teleportation, Immortality (Type 1, 4, 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Precognition Attack Potency: Unknown (Haven't seen what she can do at first.), Small Building Level (Was able to overpower an ogre.) | Small Island Level (Was able to lift an entire island without any problem.) | Multiverse+ Level (Was able to fight with Bec Noir but got killed in the end.) | Multiverse+ Level (Was able to fight with Condesce with help of others.) Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable (Can kept up with Bec Noir.) | Immeasurable (Could kept up with The Condesce.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, Small Building Class | Small Island Class | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Unknown | Small Island Level | Multiverse+ Level | Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Unknown | Likely Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended melee range | Tens of kilometers | Multiversal+ (Was able to contact horrorterrors.) Intelligence: Genius (Was able to master many types of magic.) Weaknesses: Usually keeps her more intense emotions pent up, but can easily let them get the better of her, Prone to hysteric fits when highly agitated, Drinks when worried. Note: Here Others Standard Equipment: The Thorns of Oglogoth, Stylish pink scarf/waistband, Grimoire, Magic Cue Ball, and Wide variety of books. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Gods Category:Geniuses Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Needle Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Light Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users